The Eye Of the Four Gods
by CrossworldNoMiko
Summary: *revised!* Everything is going wrong and it seems like Makoto just can't handle it anymore, until he stumbles upon a secret library and activates the story in an ancient book entitled, the Universe of the Four Gods - El Hazard/Fushigi Yuugi Crossover
1. Bad Day For Makoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or El Hazard. Nor do I own any of the characters. All I know is that this story is the product of excessive anime watching and an overactive imagination. 

Rated R for language and possible hentaishness

****

The Eye of the Four Gods

(a cross-over between Fushigi Yuugi and El Hazard)

By CrossworldNoMiko

************************************************************************

"Wait a minute!" Makoto shouted as the two girls before him each grabbed a hold of one side of his shirt collar. He couldn't help but think that this wasn't going to end well.

"We're tired of waiting, Makoto!" One of them yelled. "We need to talk. Now!"

"Demo…" Before he could finish speaking, Makoto was shoved up against the library wall, leaving him breathless, and gasping for air. Why did this always have to happen? Shayla and Nanami… It seemed like they were always angry with him. It was as if he had done something wrong. But what could he have done to deserve such torture?

The two tightened their grip on his collar. Again, he gasped for air, becoming increasingly dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He looked back and forth between the two. Nanami was shouting at him fiercely, while Shayla mumbled curses under her breath, tears rolling down her cheeks. But Makoto couldn't hear what they were saying. His head hurt, and his chest hurt too. He wished that they would just leave him alone, so he could get back to work. He had to figure out the secret to the Eye of God, or he would never find her. He just had to find her… Ifurita.

"Makoto!? Are you even listening to me!?" Nanami said angrily. She waited, and when he didn't answer she frowned. "Fine! I give up!" As if on cue, Nanami and Shayla let go of his shirt, bringing him back to the situation at hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, Nanami took a step forward and slapped him across his face.

"One day, Makoto Mizuhara… One day you'll realize just how important your friends are!" And with that, Nanami turned around and began to walk towards the door.

Makoto brought his hand up to his cheek, not because it hurt, but because the action shocked him. _She hit me…_he thought. _My best friend…she… _He wanted to call her back. He wanted to run to her, give her a hug, and say he was sorry. But he found himself unable to move…and all his voice could manage was a whisper.

"Nanami…" He raised his arm and reached for her, but it was too late. She was already out the door. _Nanami… _Behind him, he could hear someone crying, her sobs growing louder every second that passed. He turned to face her.

"Bastard…" she whispered. She was standing with her head down, fists clenched by her sides.

"Shayla…" he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, and taking hold of her chin, forcing her to look into his face.

She blushed, as even the slightest touch of his hand sent chills down her spine. He always had that effect on her. "Oh, Makoto!" She cried, as she lunged at him, lightly, throwing her arms around him in an embrace. She loved him so much…

"Shayla…" he returned, as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed gently. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder, her breathing becoming more relaxed. He didn't know what was wrong, but he was her friend. He would make sure that she was okay. "Don't worry, Shayla…" he began. "Everything is going to be alright."

At that, Shayla lifted her head off of his shoulder and pushed him away from her. "No…" she hissed, as she took a few steps back. "No!" she said again, this time louder. It would never be alright! Makoto would never love her, not the way she loved him. Never…

"Shayla, I'm…" Another rocking blow, only this time, he was hit full force, with Shayla's fist. He lay on the ground with his hand on his other cheek, eyes closed to avoid watching the room spin around him.

She stood over him, staring down, a heated fury growing inside of her. "You're what?" asked the red-head, almost calmly. "Sorry?" She fought to hold back the tears she felt inside. She wanted to take it back. She wanted to help him up, hug him, and say that she was sorry. But he had deserved it. And now HE wanted to say sorry? Sorry wouldn't change the way she felt about him. Sorry wouldn't make up for the mixed signals, the false hopes, and the sleepless nights. 

"I HATE YOU, MAKOTO!!!"

His eyes shot open, as he heard those words spoken to him, the world coming back into focus. _She…hates me? _He thought as the meaning sunk in deep. He watched Shayla run out of the room, sobbing loudly. He winced as the door slammed, feeling like another blow…this one to the heart. _Shayla… Gomen nasai…_

Nanami watched from around the corner as Shayla ran out of the library and down the palace hall. She had heard everything, and she didn't blame her one bit. She had every right to be mad at him. They both did. Nanami had seen the look in Makoto's eyes when they were trying to talk to him. He was thinking about HER again…Ifurita. It just wasn't fair. She had known him her whole life. They grew up together and developed a strong bond through something that was more than just any friendship. It was…Well that didn't matter now, did it?

All SHE had to do was touch him once and an instant connection formed between them. They know more about each other than I could learn in several lifetimes. _How am I supposed to compete with that? _Nanami sighed and leaned back against the wall in contemplation. Would Makoto ever love her the way she loved him?

Nanami heard a noise coming from the library. She listened carefully. _What was that? _She walked to the library door and opened it only enough to peek inside. She peered into the crack and saw Makoto lying on his back, trembling. Was he crying? She felt a wetness overcome her cheek. SHE was crying too. She couldn't bear to see him like this… He was her best friend. She wanted to comfort him and make it better, She wanted to run over, hug him, and say she was sorry… She took a step toward him.

Makoto heard the wooden floor creak. Was someone here? "Hello?" He asked.

Nanami stepped back into the hall and quickly shut the door. What was she doing? Makoto deserved what he had gotten. And besides…he'll get over it soon enough. So will Shayla. "And so will I…"_ Soon enough._

Makoto managed to get up on his hands and knees. He looked over at the large double doors that served as an entrance and an exit to the library. He looked just in time to see them closing. Could it have been Nanami or Shayla? He listened again, but heard nothing. Who was he kidding? They didn't want to talk to him, not after the way he had acted. Why couldn't he just listen to what they had to say? He clenched his fists and slammed them on the ground. "Baka…" Suddenly, he felt the ground begin to shift. Slowly at first, then violently. The floor beneath him started to glow a pale shade of red and he could do nothing but stare in wonder of what was happening. The light grew brighter until it engulfed his entire body and…

He fell…

****

*********************************************

"Itai…" Makoto groaned, as he rubbed his back. It seemed like everything was going wrong. A slap from his best friend, a punch from the Fire Priestess, and he still wasn't any closer to finding Ifurita!

And now he falls through the library floor and lands in this…this place. Where was he anyway? He opened his eyes and all he could see was darkness. _Great…just great…_

Makoto put his hands on the ground and pushed himself up. Then he tried to feel his way around, stumbling on a few objects that he couldn't identify…and probably wouldn't want to. Maybe there was a doorknob or a light switch somewhere. He came to what felt like a wall and glided his fingers across it. There was a row of objects, leather. Books! There was a bookshelf! This must be an old part of the library.

Makoto felt a bit relieved and excited at the same time. _Could one of these books contain what I have been searching for? _He continued to feel his way across the shelf, when all of a sudden, one of the books began to glow. It was that same red light that caused him to end up here. He jumped back, afraid of what might happen. Soon enough, the glow faded.

Again, the room was filled with darkness. Makoto didn't know what to do. What if that book was the key to the eye of God? Then again, what if it wasn't? Makoto silently cursed himself. What was he doing? Why was he so scared? He lifted his arm slowly, reaching his hand out, but stopped himself when he saw the light appearing. He hadn't touched it yet. Why was it… He took a deep breath.

_Just do it… _he told himself silently, moving closer to the book, sparking the light yet again. "Just DO it!!!" He leapt forward and placed his hand on it. He could feel it's warmth flow throughout his body. And as the light continued to illuminate the room, he removed the book from the shelf.

Now, he couldn't turn back even if he wanted to. The book drew him in, leaving him unable to control his body. A violent wind blew through the small, windowless area, sending papers, scrolls, and books flying in all directions. It was so powerful, so overwhelming that the boy could hardly breathe. Yet, all he could do was stare at the book in his hands as the wind whispered to him…

Read…

Makoto decided that this wasn't such a good idea after all. What kind of trouble had he gotten himself into this time? "No…" he managed. "I…I can't." He closed his eyes to avoid seeing the words on the red, leather cover. But whatever was there with him didn't take kindly to disobedience. At that moment, a hot pain shot through Makoto's back, causing him to yelp in pain and fall to his knees.

_READ_… the wind demanded. Makoto didn't think that was a good idea, so he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. But his attempts were in vain. He was no match for the force that came over him. His eyes shot open and his head swung down in the direction of the book, so that he had to look at it. He didn't like this…not one bit. But he couldn't control it. He had to…

_READ… _the wind shouted one last time to Makoto, who had no strength to resist. So he gave in and read the words aloud, without one clue as to what it all meant.

"The Universe…Of the Four Gods?"


	2. Not Again...

****

Author's Words:Hey Minna! Thanx for coming this far! Demo… my story is very lacking in reviews! How am I going to know if you like it or not? Review, review, review! ::eyes narow:: OR else…

::gets down on her knees and begs, hints of oncoming tears in her eyes:: Just kidding, just kidding!!! Review…Onegai Shimasu… Okay, people.. You've forced me to do the unthinkable.

Tasuki - AAACK!!! ::crashes to the ground:: Oi… 

CWNoMiko - Yes, yes. You have driven me to bring in muses.

Tasuki - Hey! What am I doing here? Am I even in this fic?

CWNoMiko - Of course! ::glomps him::

Makoto - Hey! What about me? I'm the main character!

CWNoMiko- Well, if ya wanna get technical…

Makoto - ::sulks::

CWNoMiko - I was just kidding! ::takes Makoto's hand:: You can activate me anytime…

Makoto - ::nosebleed::

Tasuki - So I was right! You are ancient…

Me - ::growls:: I AM NOT OLD!!! ::snaps, causing a pool to materialize::

Tasuki - Hey…what are you gonna…

CWNoMiko - ::evil grin::

Tasuki - IIIEEEEE!!!!! ::runs::

CWNoMiko - Oh well, on with the story! ::chases Tasuki:: Come on! I just wanna go for a swim!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and El Hazard , and I don't own the characters either. This story is a result of frequent anime watching and an over-active fan girl imagination.

Please Enjoy. ^_^

******************************************************************************

****

The Eye of the Four Gods Ch.2

Written by: CrossworldNoMiko

"The Universe of the Four Gods?" Makoto watched the blank pages slowly turn, its spaces slowly filling up to create a story before his eyes. _What…What is this? _Makoto read the words, but soon the words transformed into a visual scene…and he saw her. A girl…

"H…hello?" The young brunette rubbed her arms as she scanned the forest area around her. It was dark…and cold. Was she in the right place?

Miaka gasped as she heard the sound of an owl hooting, high in one of the sky-scraping trees. She didn't like this place. It frightened her. The sound of the animals scurrying across the ground and rustling in the bushes made the forest seem like it was alive, and ready to take her at any moment. She was alone. She hated being alone. Where was her friend?

__

Yui… Her best friend in the whole, entire world. She missed her so very much… She couldn't remember the last time they'd been apart for so long. It was like a piece of her was missing. Nothing felt real without her good friend by her side. She hoped the her friend hadn't forgotten. She hoped that she would come. _Oh, Yui…_

*****************************************************************************

"Miaka…" Yui spoke her friend's name with more than just contempt. She spoke with a heated, angry passion. Miaka… Her friend? Not anymore. Never again. Not after what she did.

Yui looked around the chambers that she had been given by the emperor of Kutuo. So beautiful and luxurious. But she could hardly enjoy it. She had too much to deal with. Too much on her mind. She remembered when this had all started, when they had just come to this world. She and Miaka had been pulled into that book together…that cursed book. But something happened and… _I was sent back…alone._ Oh, how Yui hated to be alone. Yui remembered how sad it made her feel…separated from the one person she loved and cared for the most.

Yui shook her head, trying to shake these old feelings out of her body, out of her soul. Because that was then… Before she was betrayed. "I read that book. I read it, no matter what the consequences held." She looked down at the blood stain on the skirt of her uniform, wincing at the memory of injury. It had long since healed, but sometimes Yui could swear that the pain was still there. So much pain… "To think that I went through so much for her…" she said aloud. "Yet, she couldn't do half as much for me."

******************************************************************************

"It's dangerous for young girls to walk around by themselves…" Miaka froze. Someone was speaking to her, but she could barely see a thing. Her eyes darted around the forest area, searching for the source of the unknown voice.

"…especially at this time of night," the voice continued. It was getting closer, and Miaka still didn't know who it was. It seemed sort of familiar, the sarcastic, child-like tone. Could it be..? Suboshi stepped out of the shadows and into the scarce moonlight. He shortly glanced in each direction before bringing his attention back to the young girl before him. "Hn," he scoughed. "How foolish of you to come alone."

Miaka's heart raced. He was right. She shouldn't have come alone. She should have told someone where she was going or had someone come with her. But she had to see her friend and speak to her one on one. It was the only way they could resolve whatever was going on between them. _Yui_…she thought, looking around frantically.

"Yui…" she said aloud. "Where is Yui?"

Suboshi folded his arms and raised a brow, slightly amused. "I don't see why that's any of your business."

Miaka frowned, frustrated. Why did he like to torture her so? She had never done anything to hurt him. She didn't deserve to be treated this way. She remembered the last time they met. Boy, was he angry. He had wanted to kill her then. He had tried, too. But why? Why did he hate her so much?

"W-why is it any of m-my business?" She started, stuttering nervously. "Because…" she gulped. "Because Yui is my friend, and I…"

"You what!?" He interrupted. He clenched his fists furiously. "Love her?"

She nodded. "With all my heart, I…"she began again.

"NO!!!" Suboshi shouted, taking a rough step toward her. Miaka opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was so scared, and he was getting angry. As he continued to speak, he approached her slowly. "You… It was you who cause Lady Yui to suffer. You say that you are her friend. Well, friends don't hurt each other, like you hurt her."

Miaka couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Yui still angry with her? And Suboshi, again… He was mad at her too. He had been walking towards her and she had been backing up, each step in sync with his, but as she placed her hands behind her back, she could feel the coarse texture of tree bark behind her. There was nowhere else to go.

Suboshi realized this as her eyes widened in fear and she clung to the tree for support. He could kill her so easily, without the use of his ryuseisui. But no…she had to know. She had to know. She had to know the pain she put Yui through. 

"How DARE you call yourself her friend. Friends are always there to comfort one another…to make each other feel better. But you… Where were you? Because of you, she was alone. For so long… she was alone. And now you say that you love her?" Suboshi was disgusted. He couldn't believe the load of crap she had given him. He couldn't stand it anymore. It hurt too much. It wouldn't take much to just… Just a short squeeze with his bare hands. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to…

Miaka watched as Suboshi raised a fist and clenched it even tighter than before. She watched him as he brought it back close to his ear. He wanted to hurt her, and it looked as if he would do it… Miaka squeezed her eyes shut, when she saw Suboshi's arm shoot toward her. She yelped, expecting a hard blow… But when it didn't come, she heard Suboshi curse under his breath. She opened her eyes to see Suboshi standing in front of her, arm extended past her head. _He hit the tree…Why didn't he..? _She looked at him and for the first time she noticed a faint sparkle in his eye, which soon grew into an ocean of tears. He was crying.

"How dare you…" he said, his voice betraying him, giving into the tears that had already begun to flow. "How dare you say that you love her? You weren't there… You weren't there when she became depressed. You weren't there when she cried for hours, sometimes days without stopping. You weren't there when she gave up on her own life and almost…she almost… You weren't… I was! So if anybody loves her… It's me!" Suboshi's arm dropped back down to his side as he bit his lip, in a useless attempt to regain his composure. But he just couldn't help it. He loved Lady Yui so much. But she would never love him… not that way. And he could accept that. The one thing he couldn't stand was watching her suffer. That's what hurt the most. No matter what he did…no matter how hard he tried…he couldn't make it better, and it was killing him inside. He looked at Miaka. Oh, how he hated her. She was the source of Yui's pain. He wanted to hurt her so much. He wanted her to feel the pain that she had caused. He should have hit her, but he held back. Why had he held back?

Miaka didn't know what to do…what to feel. She looked at Suboshi, eyes full of fear and confusion. Had she really caused her friend all that pain? She didn't understand.

******************************************************************************

_She'll never understand_, Yui thought sadly. She remembered those first lonely days in this strange world. _I wandered around for days, searching for her… no food, no shelter, nothing. I had nothing…except hope. Hope… it didn't help me then. And then that day came… that awful day…_

Yui closed her eyes. She didn't want to think of that right now. She wanted to move on…to forget… But she could see it all too clearly. _I was looking for Miaka, when they came. Those men, they… grabbed me. I tried to get away. I tried… but they were too strong. They pinned me down and… Oh, how I wished that Miaka were there. I kept thinking that she would turn the corner and save me at any minute, but…_

"You didn't come," Yui whispered. "I waited for you, Miaka. I called you…but you didn't come. Why, Miaka?"

Yui sighed. She was supposed to meet Miaka tonight. She had promised to be there, but Nakago advised against it. And Nakago knew what was best for her, so she decided not to go…even though she had promised. And why should she feel bad about it? Miaka had done it to her plenty of times before. Well, she'd show her. Miaka made her wait for three months without even attempting to find her. Three months… She deserved the same. No… she deserved worse. Much worse. And she would get it. Oh, yes she would… Soon enough.

"It's been a long time, Miaka." Yui hissed. "You can wait for now. I'll come for you. I promise. And when I do…you'll be sorry."

*****************************************************************************

"I'm so sorry," Miaka said softly, taking Suboshi's hand. "I didn't realize…" She took a deep breath, trying to hold back the sorrow she was feeling. "I didn't realize how much pain I had caused. Suboshi, I…"

"No…" he began, ripping his hand from her grasp. "You think you can say that you are sorry and make it all okay? Never!" Miaka watched as the boy backed away from her, as if she were diseased. She reached her arm forward, but stopped herself when she noticed a faint blue glow, coming from underneath his clothing on his left shoulder. Could that be his character? If it was then that meant…

Miaka froze. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. Not yet. She had caused him so much anguish, and she had done the same to Yui. She wanted to help. She wanted to apologize and make it all better. But that wasn't possible. Not now… not yet…and maybe not ever. If she ran now, where would she go? Could she outrun a seiryuu warrior? What was she going to do? Miaka needed help. She couldn't do this by herself.

"Help me…" she whispered. "Somebody…please"

******************************************************************************

"Oh no…" Makoto stared in amazement at the scene before him. Was this really happening?

"Yes, Makoto. This is really happening." A voice said. Makoto looked up from the book and realized that he was still in the hidden library. In the glow of the red light was a shadowy creature, hovering a few feet in the air. As it approached, it became more visible. It wasn't just a shadow. It was a monster! Makoto took a step back, only to trip on a pile of books that was stacked behind him. He fell to the ground and cowered in terror.

"AAAAAAAAA!!!" He screamed, covering his eyes with his forearms.

The creature growled. "Open your eyes, you fool! I am not a monster. I am Taitsukun, creator of the Universe of the Four Gods. I'm not going to hurt you. I am here to ask for your help."

Makoto slowly lowered his arms and opened his eyes, to see if the being before him was telling the truth. He almost jumped again at the horrible site before him. He turned his head sideways… Any way he looked at it, it looked like something out of a horror movie. Then, he moved closer and could make out the gray hair and the wrinkles that signified the fact that she hadn't been trying to decieve him. _This is an old woman. Any ugly one, but…_

"Hey!" Taitsukun yelled, making Makoto jump. "I can read thoughts, you know!"

Makoto sweat dropped. "Eh…Gomen."

"Listen carefully, Makoto Mizuhara. Something terrible has happened to the universal flow. It has been pulled off balance by a dark force. Balance must be restored or else entire worlds will overlap, causing universal chaos. You must journey through the Universe of the Four Gods and find the source of this evil disturbance. Our universes depend on it. There is no time to lose. You must go now!"

"Wait a minute! Where have I heard that before?" Makoto remembered how he had come to El Hazard. He remembered Ifurita. Ifurita… She was waiting for him. He had to find her. "I can't go…"

"There is no other choice." She said, solemnly. "You MUST go. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise, what? What will happen? I have to stay here. I have to find…"

"Ifurita?" 

Makoto fell silent. How did she know? How?

"You foolish boy…" Taitsukun scolded. "Don't you understand that unless you go now, this world will perish, along with all hopes of reaching her? Look!" She pointed behind her, making the bookcase shift into a black void, in which a light shone. Makoto looked closely and saw that girl appear. It was the girl from the story…Miaka. And she was still in trouble. He couldn't hear what she was saying. He didn't have to, because as he watched her lips move, he knew she was calling for help.

Taitsukun waved an arm and the scene changed. He saw Nanami… Then Shayla… They were still crying. And then…Fujisawa sensei… and Miz. They looked so happy together. And Princess Rune… she was so worried. She was always worried. She had such a kind heart. She cared for everyone in the kingdom. And Fatora and Alliele… such trouble-makers, but… but friends nonetheless. And Afora… she was so smart. And her personality…she always made him laugh.

But who were these others he saw? Makoto thought to himself as the images appeared before him. _A blue-haired man in monk's clothing, with a smile on his face…a beautiful woman with long, purple hair… a young boy, with brownish-red hair…a beautiful man, with empirical clothing… man, holding money in his hands…but something isn't right… a fan…no, a man is holding the fan…are those fangs?…the guy with the cat on his …And that girl… she's scared…she's…_

Makoto looked away. So many emotions were running through him. His friends… And all those people… If he didn't go then they'd all die. But what could HE do?

"Why me?" he said, finally. "Why does it have to be me? How do you know that I can do anything to save the universes?"

Taitsukun smiled at the boy's ignorance. "I have faith in you, Makoto. I know that you can do it if you try. You must use the powers you have gained in El Hazard, as well as your own power of will to complete this task. But do not worry. You will not be alone." Taitsukun waved her arms again, extinguishing the void and causing the wind to rage once more.

The pages of the book turned wildly. When they came to a rest, Makoto looked inside and saw a long, red ribbon. It looked just like the ones that girl was wearing.

"This is your connection to the world inside the book," Taitsukun said, her voice not affected by the whistling of the wind around them. "This will take you to the Universe of the Four Gods."

Makoto had to shout to be heard. "Wait! What am I looking for? Where do I begin?" He didn't have time to hear the answer. The red light from the book had already engulfed him.

******************************************************************************

Roshtaria Palace was shaking. Everyone inside ran into the throne room, wondering what misfortune had befallen them.

"Everyone, please, stay calm!" Rune was trying to take hold of the situation, but there was nothing she could do. She looked to the left of her, where her sister sat, crying. She looked to her right where Londs stood, trying to come up with a battle plan. And in front of her stood the three priestesses of Muldoon, asking her what sort of action they should take. But she didn't hear any of them. She couldn't even hear herself think. _Oh, dear… my troubles get worse every day…_

"Sister Nanami, save me…" Alliele cried, as she clung to the girl beside her. Nanami held on just as tight. Fujisawa watched the chaos advance. The palace was on the verge of crumbling. He would have to be there to help. 

Something strange was happening, and they didn't know what. All of a sudden, a beam of red light shot through the floor and split into dozens of thin rays. The rays spun madly until the whole room was bright red. Slowly, as everyone realized what was happening, they all had the same thought in their minds. 

__

Oh, no…not again!

****

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Author's note: How's that for suspense!? Check back soon for an update. And sorry about the Taitsukun bit…he he he… I couldn't help myself. We need more humor, ne? Well, more humor in the next part then. And for a little sneak peak…

Tasuki - Hey! When do I show up!?

CWNoMiko - Be patient. You'll enter soon enough! ::hentai grin:: Shall I keep you busy till then?

Tasuki - ::sweat drop:: Um…You know I don't like girls, right?

CWNoMiko - ::glomps him again:: Of course you do!

Tasuki - No, I don't! ::tries to pry her off him::

CWNoMiko - ::lets go and smirks:: I'm the author, remember? You like what I say you like.

What happens when two red-heads with fiery hot tempers meet? (Can you guess who they are? Mwah hah hah hah hah!!! Sometimes I scare myself)

Tasuki - Nani!?!?!? Don't tell me…

CWNoMiko - Don't worry, it'll be a surprise… ^_~


End file.
